The brain acts as the center of the nervous system and is among the most complex and uncharacterized systems of the human body. It is composed of billions of neurons that control numerous complex processes directing the course of maintaining normal body function Neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer and Parkinson's disease are severe disorders with acute symptoms that gradually progresses over time until death. The complexity of the brain and its related disorders requires arduous study, thus mechanisms underlying brain functionality remain poorly understood and effective disease-modifying treatments for neurodegenerative disorders are yet to be developed. Moreover, understanding the progression of neurodegenerative disorders is currently difficult to follow in the brain of a living organism and most of the data is collected by imaging (MRI, PET, SPECT) at a specific time point or by post mortem pathology. This makes it difficult to track the underlying mechanisms dictating the dynamics of the degeneration process, as well as to examine the effectiveness of treatment strategies. Consequently, drug development for neurodegenerative diseases is a rather slow and challenging process and treatments are often determined by repetitive trial and error cycles.